Nothing Special
by GracefullPhantom
Summary: "I am capable of taking care of myself, little pet. After my current master I hadn't planned to take on anymore contracts, at least not for a long while and normally I'd be okay without my furry friends from earth but now that I know I can have you in my realm, on my home turf, I fear I may go mad without you."
1. I

**If you know me, then you probably know I don't finish most of my stories. This one I swear though I will finish it! A new chapter will come out regularly, I say this because by the time I post this then my story will be complete, all it needs is some editing. **

**Also, not to sound conceited lol, but I absolutely love this story. I just like the feel and the intelligence that I used to write it *squeal* I just like it okay?**

**In all honesty though I've lost my brain in most of my stories, which is why they're incomplete, and because I've given them such a complex story I go to read it and I'm like "Where was I going with this? Oh well better make up something else, AGAIN!"**

**This is my first Black Butler, so let me know how it goes, these A/N's are kind of fun too, I might keep them around for a little longer. XD they won't be this long though I promise.**

**Reviews are highly appreciated and I'm sure most of you won't read this but hey, that's cool.**

**So without further Author Noting, I give you my story! (still sounds conceited.)**

* * *

**I**

"Radiance," my ears perked up to the sound of my name. I brushed down my skirt and straightened my apron before scurrying over to my master.

"Yes master how may I serve you?" I bowed but kept my eyes locked with his. He didn't like it when I addressed him or anyone else without looking into their eyes, it was a sign of weakness to him. I was only to look at the ground should it be requested by a guest.

"Get me my things, I'm in contract as of today. This human has an interesting proposal, take care of the place while I am gone."

I bowed, "Yes master anything for you."

I retrieved his items and handed them to him. In a flash my master was out the door. I let out a soft sigh that echoed throughout the now hollow castle.

I was completely and utterly alone and it was up to me to keep the castle clean just as I do everyday.

As I began to get lost in thought, I assumed the Queen would be back soon, perhaps tomorrow, she doesn't look down on me with complete disgust like the others, maybe it was her human feelings, but even still she lives in Hell with the demons and must abide by their rules.

Salem will be back with the Queen as well maybe he and I could play a game. I am his servant too after all, and he's still too young to know of what I am.

The large clock in the dining hall rang, the noise reverberated off the walls and I shook my head and continued to clean.

Demons themselves are not naturally messy, it's not so much dust that get's around, it's the dogs that they let run rampant in the streets and then into their home. When the master and mistress are home the Hell hounds are quite content but when it's just me they do whatever they please.

As I approached the hall the chimes continued to ring for another few moments. While there was no sun to set in Hell, time still existed, we went by human time for convenience purposes, all constant contractors do so they know how to read human time and understand dates and such.

I had just finished up mopping the kitchen floor - again - when the main door slammed open.

I peaked my head around the corner to see a very angry looking master throw down his few belongings, "Humans… they can't do anything right! Of course he made it sound interesting… he was desperate! Radiance, to me immediately."

Without a second thought or moment of hesitation I bowed before my master, "Yes master how may I serve you?" I was not allowed to question why he has returned but he likes to talk to me, even if I'm as low of rank as I am, so I'm sure I'll know eventually.

I let out a small yelp as he grabbed a fistful of my hair in frustration. He threw me to the ground and I tried to shield myself when his kick sent me flying into the wall.

"Such incomprehensible things… why must they be our meals? No wonder some prefer to leave the race alone… Radiance!"

I wiped the blood from my nose and stood before him once more, "Yes-"

My master turned towards me and gave me a stern look, very clearly telling me to not talk.

He began to pace back and forth slowly, he pulled out a piece of paper and held the contract before him and my eyes widened, I have never seen a full written contract before. Even at the level I am I could still take on a contract, but my kind was only so strong so contracts that were worth practically nothing gave us a chance to see the human realm.

My ears twitched and my tail swished.

At my birth, I was infused with a cat. What kind I am unsure but that's what makes me so lowly. Demons look down upon the fact that one of them had a part of something earthly infused inside of them.

"Still though it's a contract and it needs to be fulfilled…" I turned my full attention back to him.

He sent his angry glare my way, "Any suggestions?" he said, voice heated in frustration.

I felt my shoulders scrunch into my body in fear but I tried to follow his command, "I-"

He waved his hand around in dismissal, "No that's a terrible idea… What to do, what to do? The call has been answered so it _must _be fulfilled. I'll have to find someone to do this pathetic job perhaps Lumia will be willing she will do any job but I haven't seen her for so long, she must be in contract... "

Lumia was my master's only daughter, he had three boys, Rous the oldest, Teran the middle, and Salem the youngest. Lumia was the only girl and she was twin to Rous therefore technically the oldest by only twelve human minutes.

"No none of my children should take on this contract, it's far too worthless I'll need someone who has practically no…"

My master suddenly stopped and I tried to refrain my hackles from rising. My master turned to me with a leer spread across his face. He held up one hand and curled his finger indicating that I should come closer.

I've never been _not_ afraid of my master, I've always had reason to avoid him whenever given the chance and now I could only hold back a gulp as he gave me what I called, 'the smirk of the damned.'

In a singular fluid motion my master took the scrunched up contract in his hands and placed it in mine.

"Why don't you take care of this? This is such a petty job that I'm sure even _you _could handle it."

I blinked and I felt my fingers curl instinctively around the paper. I felt my hands shaking with some foreign emotion.

My gaze turned towards the contract, I felt my joy begin to bubble up inside of me, I'd get a chance to be an actual demon... And if this contract goes according to plan I get to have a taste of a real soul, a _real_ one. At my class I only get to feed off of the half eaten ones that are strewn about Hell and have no flavor or anguish left in them.

Even though most would consider this to be the worst possible contract to make, it was a demons blessing to me.

I bowed deeply, not breaking eye contact, "Yes master anything for you."

My master smirked, "Good, now the contractor is still waiting where I left him, I couldn't get out of there fast enough. Now go, and wrap this up as fast as you can, your instincts will guide you."

I nodded my head and walked out the still open door.

When I left the perimeters of the castle I felt something wash over me, was it fear? Regret? Happiness? Either way I was feeling a very strong emotion, it was the animal side of me that must have instinctively felt the joy. Perhaps it was because that side of me would be able to see it's home for the first time.

As I walked on I saw the exit gate for the millionth time in my life but this time I had the intention of going through it.

Any Demon Infusion, that's what we we're called, could go through just like any ordinary demon, it only depended on if they had been bought out or not. I was a slave to my current master, Lucifer, and I could not break the chains that bound me. I could only do as he instructed me to, some of us could escape their less powerful master if sneaky enough and with help from others, but I was alone and dealing with the head demon, so I stood not even a sliver of a chance.

But now, I get to taste freedom.

I followed the flow of the contract through the gates and while I didn't know what to do the contract did all the work for me.

Through the darkness of the gate, I found myself standing on something soft. My feet were bare but as a demon I never needed a thing called shoes in the first place.

I shifted my toes around in the small spot of soft green stuff, I think my master mentioned it once, grass I believe it's called, and I looked around noticing I was standing in a graveyard that was beginning to grow patches of white.

I was given no direction to where the contractor was so I wandered around until the paper still in my iron grip began to glow.

I loosened my hands a little to get a better look when a voice pierced my thoughts, "Are you a… demon?"

I turned my head towards the sound, I saw an older man who looked sick maybe nearing his mid-forties, "Yes, I am what you came here for."

"Will you," he let out a cough, "Help me then? The other… the other one didn't," he let out another hacking cough.

My demon born side was utterly revolted, yet joyous that I was going to be in contract. I've never seen my sigil, so I was excited.

I turned my full body towards him and nodded, "What shall I be helping you with."

He coughed again, "There's a," he coughed and fell to his knees. I made no move to help, "person chasing after me. I just need you to protect me," cough, "long enough to get this to headquarters."

The man held up a small glass tube with a rolled up piece of paper in it. I started to reach for it, before coming in contact I asked, "May I?"

He set in my head, "I'd feel safer knowing someone stronger than I kept hold of it."

The man began to stand, using a nearby headstone to get his balance, "Is it a deal?" The man held out his hands aiming to shake mine and I stared. The mark had to be placed accordingly as I've heard my master say so many times.

Without hesitation I dipped my head signaling that we had an agreement, "It's a deal, where you like the seal to be placed."

He blinked in confusion, "The seal?"

"Yes, I place my mark on you and you decide where it should be placed."

The man seemed to think, "I never thought of that…" the man let out another cough and leaned all his boy weight onto the stone, "On my… on my forehead will that do?"

I looked at space that was there, he was beginning to bald and he most certainly had no bangs. His forehead would be the most visible spot unless he covers it, I smiled, "Very well."

I reached out and my full demon came out, I felt my eyes heat and turn to the red they really were underneath their supernatural green. My claws elongated instinctively and they seemed to dig their way into his head. The man let out an ear piercing shriek but it only sounded like music to my demonic ears.

I felt a wave of something wash over me, not feelings this time but it was more like a full body shudder. I felt something around me shifting but I ignored it, focusing only on marking this man.

The man fell to his back panting heavily and I felt a rush of energy flow through me. The excitement of my first seal, my first contract, and now I got to see my sigil.

I looked at the back of my right hand, on it was the usual pentagram but my color was golden, a rare color among even the most powerful of demon. I was in awe but shook it off quickly, assuming it had to be a hoax, perhaps it wasn't the gold I was seeing, it was most likely the dull dandelion that just happened to shine so close to it's master.

The seal was an average one, with five tick marks on the bottom corner near my wrist and a singular circle up top. It was common among all lower-class demons, the higher the rank the more lines. The small circle was an indication of my level of power, higher ranking demons didn't have it, middle-classes had triangles, and those a little above us had square's. It had no wording, just a plain pentagram, words and symbols were another indication of power and status.

The man, still in a daze and bleeding, finally began to recover and he started to sit up, "That was… the marking?"

I nodded, avoiding the fact that this was my first contract, yet I was surprised he had recovered so quickly, "Any orders master?"

The man nodded, "Help me up please, and call me Jacob, don't call me sir or master."

I took his hand and hauled him up before hesitating, "Is that… is that an order?"

"An order?"

I blanched, realizing this man had less knowledge of contracts than I did. At least I got to listen to experiences from my demon master, "Yes, if you wish for something to be carried out immediately you make it an order."

The man shrugged, "Then yes it's an order, only call me Jacob. Now, can you take me back to my home?" The man, excuse me _Jacob,_ had a polite air to him. Something every demon despises but as an Infusion my other half found it somewhat pleasing.

"Of course," we began walking, I stood close behind and followed him as he took me down the road.

We passed numerous shops and while it was nighttime with little to no light save for the street lamps, I could see perfectly fine. I was secretly glad the man was in such a rush to get home, he was only focused on the sidewalk which gave me free reign to look this way and that. I marveled at the white cotton on the ground and how it fell from the sky.

_"__There are a few things I like about human realm however… like the sun and the sand, and I really like this thing called snow you know? It's white and it's very cold… the first time I touched it I thought I was dying it was so cold. I'm so used to the heat down here."_

I was actually beginning to feel grateful for all the random tidbits my master would tell me. He liked to talk, it didn't necessarily matter to whom, but I was always close by because his son liked having me around and the master loved to tell things about the human realm and demon life to his son.

We came across a small Inn and I followed him inside, I gripped the tube that was still in my hands tighter and for the first time I realized the paper contract was gone. I tried to look calm and composed as I searched but I couldn't find it.

I couldn't remember my master saying anything about it before so I just let it go hoping that it disappeared once a deal was made.

We entered a room on the second floor and the man relieved himself of his coat. As he did so I bit my lip out of worry. He didn't seem to know much about the contract, did he not know I was to consume his soul in the end?

"Jacob," he turned towards me, "May I ask you something?"

He nodded, "Yes go ahead," he let out a cough and sat down.

"You seem to have a very little idea about the contract, you do know what happens in the end correct?"

He coughed into his fist and I saw him try to wipe away the blood quickly, "Yes, yes I am fully aware, it's just… look this is my second contract, the demon I was contracted with before didn't tell me anything and she didn't help me very much. I managed to break away but I would rather have my "soul" be consumed by a demon who did it right."

I was surprised, could a contract really be broken by the human? "How does one "break away"'?" I mentally berated myself, you're not supposed to ask so many questions but I felt the need to sate my curiosity about humanity.

"I told her to stay away but she's still around I can feel it," Jacob showed me his left wrist in which I saw a somewhat faded green mark with tick marks all around the edge.

High ranking demons had many marks, even higher ones like my master had smaller one's in between, my master's was unique in it's own way but this one, it had one full circle and three quarters of the way full of smaller marks. The mark sparked something in the back of my mind and I felt a sense of familiarity about it but I pushed the thought away for the moment. Some demons have markings that are close in looks to one another, usually it happens in some generations of demon groups, or families if you will.

Either way, this demon was much stronger than I could ever hope to be.

"I honestly didn't know marking was that painful, she did it just like that, you asked me but she didn't, wait you're a demon you can tell me why right?"

I blinked, "She is a demon of high ranking, much higher than I. Don't fret," I added when his face went white, "I am strong enough to protect you. Some of the highest ranking demons don't ask, the placement of the mark is very important, it signifies strength in the contract, whereas someone like your former contractor it would be strong either way."

Jacob rubbed the spot, "Well damn…"

I nodded, "Damn indeed."

He started to go back to talking about his former contractor, "Well, she can still find me but the contract is still in full effect from what I believe, I've only gotten my freedom back. She can't consume my soul as long as I won't let her. I've told her to stay away but she took it more as a friendly suggestion, does the order thing work on all demons?"

I pulled my thoughts back together, "If they are in contract then yes, it does."

"So I should be able to order her and she'll have to follow my command yes?"

"In theory," I answered.

"Well then in that case, Chelsea I order you to stay out of my sight until this demon devours my soul."

"Chelsea?"

Jacob sighed, "It's the name I was to give her… oh I'm supposed to name you right?"

I nodded and gave him a short curtsy. I had once again forgotten a step. Hopefully my idiocy would go unnoticed for the moment, "If that is what you wish Jacob."

Jacob wrung his hands together, "I feel a little uncomfortable giving you a different name… what's your demon name?"

I hesitated, demon name's were a powerful thing, but this human was far too modest to use that power against me, or so I assumed anyway. Jacob was a simple man, I could see it in his eyes that he had lost most of his will to live and I was inwardly smirking at the fact, "Radiance," I said finally. Along those lines, I was merely an Infusion, there was no need to worry about the power of a name with my type of class.

"Then that is what you shall be called, Radiance, I quite like that actually."

I bowed again, "Anything for you Jacob."

As I was bent I looked down at myself and noticed my change in apparel. I was no longer wearing my regular demon maids clothing. My outfit had changed from a mid-length green dress with a white apron to a typical human maid outfit. With an obscenely short full frilly skirt and the long sleeves with cuffs at the bottom. I wore black nylons and calf high boot. I wiggled my toes around in the shoes, it felt strange. Normally around the castle I wore slippers to avoid staining the carpet.

_How strange,_ I thought to myself. All demons undergo a wardrobe change when switching worlds, usually the men wear suits with tailcoats and such and the ladies wear a simple black maids outfit, then again I have never actually seen one, let alone wear one, so I suppose it was fine.

I smoothed down my dress, a habit that will follow me forever, and offered to get my new master anything.

He shook his head, "No… no I'm fine. Also just so you're aware, tomorrow we need to head out. I don't want anyone catching up to me so get some rest or whatever is it demon's do and I'll see you in the morning."

I put my hands into my pockets, at the moment they were still bare and I was hoping some gloves were nearby. I was surprised when I pulled out a pair of white pristine gloves from my dress and I rolled my eyes mentally, _right… demons have everything why do I forget these things?_

I slipped on the gloves and a sense of completion washed over me and I answered him with a smile, "Of course, anything for you Jacob," I reached my hand out, and turned off the lights, plunging us into darkness.


	2. II

**There is very little activity on this story so far, I understand, it's new and such. But if you've gotten to this chapter then maybe you'll be back again?**

* * *

**II**

I heard movement and I opened my eyes. Full demons don't sleep, they'll hibernate if there isn't anything better to do, but as an Infusion my other half needed at least a few hours of rest.

Turning towards a small shuffle I realized it was only Jacob turning in his sleep. Morning was arriving and I assumed it was time to get ready. I knew humans needed sufficient nutrients to begin their day, in other words breakfast, so I figured I should make something.

There was no kitchen in the room, only what humans called a microwave and a coffee maker.

I sighed, I always cooked for my master's son, he was not a full grown demon and he still needed to eat regularly, unfortunately demon ingredients are somewhat different from what humans use but master always used to say they had somewhat of the same cooking process.

Looking around there wasn't really a kitchen to work with, just tray left from the night before with a bit of bread and a pot of water. Then again we _were_ in a hotel so perhaps I could borrow the kitchen for a bit?

I walked to the door and looked back at Jacob still deep in sleep on the bed. It would be awhile for him to wake up, but if he were to call for me in an emergency I wouldn't be as fast as an ordinary demon. As an Infusion my full power was sealed. The seal was hidden on the back of my neck and the only way to break it was something unknown to me.

No Infusion in history has ever gotten a taste of the full extent of their powers, assuming we have something to use, all we know is that there is a way according to the old books of demon history but it's never been tried.

According to legend the only way to break our curse is if a demon were to eat our soul, Infusions are the only one's who have souls, well half a soul anyway. But I was an animal Infusion, no demon would want to consume an animals life source.

In my realm animals are considered pure and while we have creatures that live in Hell the human bound one's are different. The mere thought of devouring an animal's soul would send even the hungriest demon running.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts as I came to the front desk. Standing behind the counter writing something was a man perhaps in his late twenties, he had thick brown hair, and glasses, "Excuse me Sir," I sent him a small smile.

The man looked up, "Oh, what can I help you with Miss?"

"I was wondering if I could use your kitchen? I must prepare breakfast for Jacob," I would've called him master, but he didn't want that.

"Jacob? Wait why do you want to make breakfast for him is he your husband or something?"

I sent him a pleasant yet thoroughly fake smile, "No sir I am merely a maid."

The man sent a smile back, "Oh well I'm sorry Miss, breakfast will be served at nine so you can relax you're at an Inn there's no reason to worry about your daily duties."

I breathed in a chunk of air and let it out an upset sigh, it was my job to protect Jacob and my role was a maid, I was going to fulfill that role at any cost, "But Sir you don't understand, Jacob is ill and he can only handle the food I prepare for him, unless you wish to poison him with your incorrect preparations?" I made my eyes round and wide and full with worry.

The man hesitated for a moment, "He's… he's ill?"

I nodded and blinked, "It is only proper for someone who knows how to take care him prepare his meals."

He hesitated for a few moments, possibly thinking it over, "Well, that does sound right. Yes I can see your point, this is rather unorthodox but I suppose the chef wouldn't mind too much," the man slid around the desk and sent me a small smile of sympathy before walking away.

I gave him a relieved smile, "Thank you ever so."

The Inn keeper led me down the hall and opened a door, inside was the kitchen and the workers turned to look at me, I flashed my eyes and used a bit of demon charm and their looks went from irritation to mild curiosity.

"What can I do for you Miss?" the head chef asked.

The Inn keeper began to explain and I sent him a pleading look, a moment later I was happily chopping up breakfast.

When I returned to the room Jacob was just sitting up as I closed the door, "Breakfast is warm and ready when you are able to consume it."

Jacob blinked and rubbed his eyes, "Breakfast..? Oh, thank you…"

I bowed and sat back as he ate. Looking out the window I could see the gray clouded sky and the flurries of snow still falling. A loud, wet sounding cough caught my attention and I turned to Jacob. He was halfway off the bed desperately clinging to the post to keep from falling off, I ran to assist him.

"What is wrong Jacob?"

"M-medicine… can you get me my coat?" in a flash I handed him his coat. He frantically searched his pockets and he pulled out a small syringe filled with a clear liquid. He injected the shot himself and a few minutes later he began to calm.

"That was the last one Radiance, we must get to headquarters as soon as possible, let's get going right now. Also, can you get me some bandages or something? I would like to cover this mark I think it became a wound."

I nodded, "Of course, anything for you Jacob," I pulled out a roll of gauze from my pockets, once again reminded that I was demon so anything I needed was always close at hand, and began to bandage up his forehead. I produced a hat from I could assume was my endless pockets and set it on his head, "Will this do?" he nodded and readjusted before moving to get off the bed.

He stood and shouldered his trench coat, "May I ask why you say that?"

I cocked my head, "Please be more specific."

"You always say, 'anything for you Jacob,' why is that?"

I opened the door for him and we headed down the hall, "It is my mantra of sorts, all demons have one whether they are aware of it or not."

"So could I tell you to stop?"

"If that is what you wish."

He nodded and we walked out the door into the world, "Alright then, I guess you can still say it, but don't say it all the time it bothers me, if you need a mantra to say then maybe switch it up with something else?"

"As you wish," I sent him a closed eyed smile.

We had only gotten a few feet down the road when I heard someone running towards us, I pulled Jacob to the side and the aforementioned someone came barreling past us. He stopped, heels screeching on the sidewalk, "Sir! Thank God I managed to catch you, you're Jacob Schmitt right? Please tell me you are!"

Jacob's eyes widened, "I am… and I don't believe we've met."

The man was holding his stomach and breathing heavily, "My… ah man, sorry let me just…" he started shuffling towards the building looking for something to lean against and Jacob took his hand and led him to a nearby bench.

"It's alright, now what did you need from me?"

The man sucked in heaps of air before continuing, "It's urgent, headquarters has been overrun. We need to get that code to where it was supposed to go stat, here," he handed Jacob a slip of paper.

Jacob unrolled the paper, "It's an address?"

"Yes, take the information here, the man who lives here is one of the few who can break this code and it's crucial we get it to him, delivering it by hand is rather unorthodox but it must be done in this case."

"How did you find me?"

"I heard you were still around here, I figured I could catch you," he held out his hand and Jacob shook it, "my name is West, Randy West. Please just get it where it needs to go and-" his eyes landed on me and he reeled back.

In his surprise the man vaulted over the bench while pointing an accusing finger at me, "What on earth is _that_ doing here?"

Jacob and I gave him confused looks before Jacob let out a exasperated sigh in realization, "Headquarters told me to. Originally it was for protection but my first contract… didn't go so well. I'm being chased by a few things and human protection will do me no good anymore."

Randy looked shocked out of his wits, "So you made another..?"

He nodded, I was mildly impressed that this man was able to tell what I was right off the bat. I have a few giveaways but they were currently hidden. Some time last night I had felt my cat-like ears twitch and they were hidden behind a bonnet of sorts, and long ago I had coiled my tail behind my dress and out of sight.

"That's not what's important right now Randy, what's this mans name? How does he know how to crack it?"

The man looked around the top of the bench then at me before cautiously standing, "I don't know his name, all I know is that he's a young earl, very young. Just go there and help him decode it."

Jacob nodded again, "Alright, thank you for informing me."

The two started walking in a direction, "I've got a carriage on the way so he can take you to the address. Until then may I accompany you until you take your leave?"

"Certainly," the two stood by the edge of the road on the corner and we waited for our transportation. A few minutes later Randy began eying me suspiciously.

"So… what's your maid's name then?" he whispered to Jacob.

"Call her Radiance, let's not focus on her right now please. How far away is this place then?"

After a moment of staring Randy turned his attention back to Jacob, "Not terribly far, in fact you're rather close. It's actually a good thing you hadn't made it to headquarters, we're much too far from this location and it would've been a waste. You know, now that I think about it I do recall that I have a little background information on this man, all I know is that his parents died in a fire and their son suddenly disappeared. When he came back he was accompanied by a jet black butler, at least that's what was reported."

Jacob held a hand to his chin, "How strange. I wonder where he could have learned to break such a detailed code?"

Randy shook his head, "No clue whatsoever. I've been told that his butler knows quite a thing or two though."

The three of us waited it out on the corner, Jacob and Randy talking the entire time. I heard the clop of a horses hooves on the brick road and I turned my head to see a carriage come to a gentle stop in front of us.

"This is where I say goodbye," Randy said while tipping his hat, "I must help with others, I have one more person to stop from entering headquarters, until next time friend."

The driver came around the side and Jacob handed him the slip of paper, "This is where we'd like to go please."

The driver nodded and opened the door.

I stepped into the cart after Jacob and the driver shut the door behind us.

The seat was soft and I examined the inside of the carriage. I've never been inside one and my feral instincts wanted to curl into the warmth.

The road was bumpy and while I remained indifferent on the outside I was shouting with joy on the inside. Demons don't get excited, but that half of me was highly amused at the sight around eyes scanned over every detail of the town as we passed by, I looked at all the humans and was entertained as they ran this way and that, ignoring one another unless they happen to bump heads.

"Is t-that a tail?"

I felt my ears go up in alarm, I turned my head slowly to see Jacob staring around me and I looked to the side to see my tail flicking back and forth contentedly, "Oops, I guess I forgot to hide it," I answered nonchalantly.

Jacob let out an awkward cough as I shoved my tail back under skirt, "Why do you have a tail? Is it something all demons have?" he asked curiously.

I shook my head, "No I'm a different type of demon," I said still sneakily avoiding that I was an Infusion, not that he would've known what it meant, "I have a special ability, I am part cat and I can transform fully into my other half unfortunately I cannot get rid of the ears or my tail."

His eyes widened a fraction, "Ears? You have furry cat ears?"

I nodded and pulled back my bonnet so he could see to quench his cursorily, "It's nothing to worry about I am merely different."

He nodded, his face looking a shade paler than before, "So you are…"

The ride continued on in silence until Jacob suddenly asked me to transform for him. I blinked in his direction, "Is that an order Jacob? It's not the most flattering of sights and it may give you nightmares," I answered truthfully. The shifting of bones doesn't hurt anymore but it's not something humans or demons would care to see.

Jacob suddenly looked unsure, "Well… not right now then, but maybe change while we talk to the people we're meeting? I'm not ashamed of you but it doesn't feel right going in with a maid so maybe you could pose as my pet?"

I nodded, "As you wish," my small smile never leaving my face.

As the day stretched on I looked out the window and saw the roof of a large mansion come into view. My lips stretched into a smile and I turned back in my seat and looked at the trees passing by.

"We're going to a mansion," I stated, Jacob looked out the window and his eyes widened.

"Oh my… I wasn't expecting that."

"Randy did say we were meeting a young earl."

"Oh, yes you're right, I guess I should have been expecting this…"

As we got closer my senses began to kick in. I felt a weird coiling in my gut and I knew there was another demon present here at this mansion. The man we were meeting did not like to fool around.

While the carriage drew ever closer the feeling got stronger. I was secretly glad I would be able to transform, as a cat all the attention would be drawn to Jacob and I would be left to my devices. Most demons will leave animals alone and as a cat I could find an excuse to roam the house unquestioned.

We got closer and I realized that the demon who occupied this residence was a strong one, the power that electrified the air burned at my edges, singing my clarity. When the carriage stopped a feeling of imminent death was upon me. I tried to gulp it down but when the door opened I felt my confidence drop.

I told Jacob that I'll transform in the forest I had noticed on the way up and I left out the other door. In the woods I transformed quickly and I silently made my way to Jacob's side.

I had just curled around his ankle when the door opened, revealing a man who I could only assume was the powerful demon I felt all the way up here. I felt a shiver go down my spine, knowing I would never be able to compete against him.

Immediately, even before greeting Jacob, he looked at me and I thought my cover was blown. My ears flattened on my head and I tried to give him my best big eyed innocent look.

The demon butler before me stood there and he seemed to be utterly speechless. I sent him a meow and Jacob coughed awkwardly.

Finally the demon got his wits together and noticed Jacob. He gave him a pleasant smile before speaking, "I'm terribly sorry, your friend distracted me, I assume you're here to speak with my young master?"

Jacob nodded and the butler stepped aside and he went through the door.

I felt the demon's eyes on me as I walked passed, I was hoping he didn't think much of me.

Not everyone knew Infusions could morph into their other half, but they did know that the earthly half showed through while in full demon (though I assumed), and human Infusions look pretty much the same either way, the only thing that changes is the harshness in their eyes and the sharpness of their jawline.

I kept walking, following behind the two and the butler led us into a room. From my place on the ground I could only see the desk towering above me.

I heard a young voice speak up and I furrowed my non-existent brows, the first thing the male said was, "I see you brought your pet."

Jacob gave the man a smile, "Yes, I… don't leave without her."

"May I?" I heard a smooth voice ask and I saw the butler leaning towards me. I felt my hairs go on end, he was going to dispose of me just like that wasn't he? I was so dead.

"Of course," Jacob said somewhat nervously and I had to comply if he was to allow it, I braced for impact but when two strong hands gripped my body and began to pet me I became confused.

"Don't mind him, Sebastian enjoys the company of cats," I turned towards the boyish voice and blanched. On the other side of the desk was a little boy, how odd.

The one now known as Sebastian was rubbing my neck vigorously and I couldn't really help but purr, it was my cat side it really was.

"Such silky fur, and your eyes are so big and round…" I heard him whisper and I tried to ignore it.

Sebastian held me the entire time the two talked, I tried to wiggle out of his grasp but he didn't want to let me go. After awhile I wasn't sure if he knew I was a demon or if he just really liked cats. If it was the latter I wouldn't be all that surprised, very few demons have met an Infusion, let alone have seen our transformed bodies. Along those same lines there is always something every demon enjoys about the human realm. Perhaps for Sebastian it was cats.

When their meeting was finally over, and I was finally getting over the shock that we were meeting a little boy, Sebastian _finally_ let me down. I walked close to Jacob and Sebastian led us down the hall as his master had instructed.

We were to live here until the code that Jacob talked about briefly was to be cracked. I didn't know what it was all about but I would be fine without knowing, certain human problems only appeared trivial to me.

Sebastian continued to lead us until he stopped abruptly to open a door, "Your room Sir, and may I ask the name of your lovely companion?"

Jacob looked down at me, "Oh… yes um her name is Radiance."

Sebastian's face seemed to glow and I took a step back, he seemed genuinely satisfied at the prospect of a cat but I noticed how he showed some hostility, if only slight, towards Jacob.

I knew he had to be sensing me, that I was a demon, but maybe he didn't know it was _me?_ Briefly I wondered if maybe he thought _Jacob_ was the demon, I let out a laugh at the thought.

When night fell and Jacob was readying for bed, he turned to me curled on top of the sheets, still in cat form.

"Are you okay like that? I guess you could change back but I wouldn't know how to explain the sudden appearance of a maid, and it's a bit strange talking to a cat I mean I don't know can you stay like that or does it hurt after extended periods of time? I know you're a demon and all and you're contracted to me but it still feels rather odd..."

I rolled over and stood up, "It's alright, I can still communicate even in this form. Being like this is just as natural as my other body, no need to worry," I could see why this was such a 'pathetic job' as my master had put it, this man was too caring, too cautious, but I suppose a meal was a meal, and I was going to enjoy my first real one.

Jacob jumped when I had started talking and he stared at me for a few moments before recomposing himself, "I'll need to get use to that… well um, I don't know what demons do at night so go ahead and do whatever you wish."

Before he went to bed I needed to know if there was anything I was to do, I couldn't perform my duties in this form and I wouldn't really be a maid if I didn't, "What should I do tomorrow? Do you wish me to help out, I am the maid and I must act accordingly, even in this form."

Jacob rolled over, "No, as of now you aren't a maid, this isn't my house we are guests so you're my body guard? Yes that sounds right, you are my guard and if I need anything don't hesitate to transform that is… that's an order."

I nodded, "Anything for you Jacob."

Some time into the night I heard gentle snoring from Jacob and I decided to have a peak around the mansion. After all he did say I was free to do as I wished.

I roamed the halls and as I made my way around the maze of rooms I was surprised when the scent of something sweet brushed passed my nose.

I followed the smell with my enhanced feline senses and before I knew it I was stepping into the kitchen. I saw Sebastian standing there over a pot of something. Steam floated from the kettle and I stepped a tad closer.

The demon butler must have heard me because he turned halfway and smiled, "Well hello little kitten."

I froze and took a step back. Sebastian turned the heat down a little and turned and got down on one knee, "Don't be afraid little one," he said sweetly.

My instincts were on high alert, I still was unsure of his position, was he dense or all knowing? Was he aware of my barely there demon status or did he just want to cuddle with my cat appearance?

I meowed and I thought I saw a small pink blush spread across his face, I waved it off as my confusion making me see things.

"Please?" he begged, giving me a look that I assumed no mortal girl could resist, "you're so lovely."

Honestly I had never seen a demon like this, so I came to the conclusion that he knew I was a demon and he wanted to dispose of me.

I backed away further and I was surprised that Sebastian actually had the gall to look upset.

I was tempted to speak and maybe slap it in his head that I was a demon too and in contract who meant no harm but I decided against it, maybe later but not right now, I've orders to stay as a pet and I would have to play the role until further notice.

As I continued to back up I ran into someone's leg and I heard a squeal, "Oh what a cutie yes!"

I was picked up and brutally hugged as someone squished me into their-rather large- chest. When I was let go I felt dazed and I almost missed the gentle touch of Sebastian.

"You're so adorable little kitten, oh how cute you are yes!" I blinked as I stared into the wide frames adorning the woman's face, she blushed before rubbing her cheek against my neck.

I let out a meow and her face turned red from what I could only guess was the cuteness overload.

The red haired girl dropped me as she leaned against the frame for support, someone caught me and held me lightly but firmly.

"Please do not drop Radiance, she is a wonderful specimen and I would appreciate it if you left her unscathed."

The girl jumped and started to cower away in fear, "Sorry Sebastian I was just so surprised that there was an animal in here yes! It won't happen again no it won't!" in a rush she ran from the kitchen, probably for dear life.

I was momentarily glad she was gone but then I remembered who was holding me. The petting continued and I stared in fear at the smirk on Sebastian's face.

"I am sorry my friend, but I've taken quite a liking to you, it's rather unusual for me but I can't help it that you've caught my eye."

I sighed, my time here just got a whole lot more complicated.


	3. III

**III**

The rest of the night was boring, Sebastian wouldn't let me out of his sight and I needed to get back to Jacob.

I let out an irritated meow, at this point in time I could only assume Sebastian truly thought I was a cat, I assumed he must really have an obsession if he didn't want to put me down just once.

Sebastian patted my head, he kept saying random things, like how I was so unique, and how he felt a strange attachment to me. I think what he was really feeling was me being a demon, but since most demons don't just waltz around with a human and they aren't in another form in contract, he must really believe that I was just a special cat.

Finally Jacob came wandering into the room, he looked to be on high alert and he stared at me still in Sebastian's arms, we had never even left the kitchen.

"There you are!" Jacob said, surprised.

I looked up at Sebastian with an irritated glare and I noticed the warning in his smile, as if he was telling Jacob to stay away from something, that something I could only assume was me.

Jacob seemed completely oblivious to Sebastian's harsh glare and he sat down across the table from us.

"May I have her back?" he asked, "she's… she's special and I'd feel safer with her at my side."

I was close to Sebastian's neck so I was the only one to hear the soft growl even as he spoke, "Of course, I caught her walking about the halls last night and I just wanted to make sure she wouldn't get lost."

Sebastian finally let me out of his grip and I happily trotted over to Jacob. I sat by his foot and turned back to see a sad smile on the demon's face. He looked at us and stood, "Your friend seems very loyal."

Jacob looked down at me and let out a laugh, "If anything she saved me. She's my… she's my protector of sorts."

I let out a chuckle, I was a demon, I wasn't anyone's savior. Jacob stood and began to walk, "Well if you'll excuse me Sir, I have some business I must attend to with your employer."

We walked out of the kitchen and I felt happy that I could walk again.

Further down the hall Jacob leaned over a little and whispered, "Does something seem… I don't know _off _about him? Or is it just me?"

I whispered back, "He is a demon like me. Contracted demons appear in a human form I am in animal form so he must not have realized you and I are contracted, nor that I am even a demon though I'm positive he can sense it."

"He's a demon?" Jacob asked, worry written all over his face.

"Yes but he's contracted."

"How can you tell?"

"Demon's intuition," he sent me another look of worry, "it's just a demon thing, we can sense one another and it's very easy for us, like when humans sense they are getting hungry."

Now that I had put it into a bit of a perspective he seemed to understand and he stopped asking so many questions.

We walked into the study of our host and Jacob sat down in the chair across from him, I hopped up and sat on the desk.

"You said you had the codes, now where are they?"

Jacob looked at me, I blinked at him and curled my tail, I uncurled it in his hand and the little vile landed in his palm with a soft thud.

"Your cat had it?" he said distastefully. I turned towards the boy, he had an eye patch which I found strange yet oddly enough I thought it suited him.

I sighed and Jacob answered for me. "She's not an ordinary cat."

For a moment nothing happened, then he turned away from me and looked back at my contractor.

"Well, either way we must discuss some things. Also, not that I have any real problem with animals, but would you mind telling your cat to go somewhere else?"

"What's wrong with her being here?" he said nervously.

The boy blinked and gave me an irritated glare, "I'm allergic to cats."

Jacob's eyes flicked from me to the boy, "Oh… in that case I-I suppose so, Radiance, please go do something to occupy yourself."

I looked from the boy to Jacob before jumping off the table and making my way towards a still open window. I hopped from the sill and landed in a nearby tree. From there I went to the ground, landing gracefully.

As I explored the gardens I wondered if what he said was true or if he secretly didn't like cats. A butterfly entered my vision and I playfully began to swat at it. In cat form certain animal instincts were harder to ignore. While I chased the insect around I barely noticed the presence that appeared next to me.

"Radiance," said a soft voice. I jumped and turned to find Sebastian a few feet away, "What are you doing out here?"

He picked me up, here we go again, "I thought I sensed a demon out here," he said softly to himself while still scanning the area, "but there is nothing."

The moment he said 'demon' confirmed my belief that he did, in fact, know that there was a demon, but he didn't know it was me. I sent a meow his way and he patted me on the head, "I wouldn't have to hold you if you didn't run off, stay by my side for awhile little kitten."

I meowed again and decided why not, it was better than being held like a pocket pooch all day. Hesitantly Sebastian put me on the ground and I sat and waited for him to move. He took a few cautious steps back and I swished my tail and followed.

He smirked, "You're a smart one."

I followed the butler around the garden, the house, and everywhere in between. He had a glint in his eye that told me he was looking for something, or _someone._ He had to have been looking for the demon he was sensing.

I sent him a questioning gaze and when he finally caught my eye he let out a low sigh, "I cannot find where this feeling is originating, this demon must be much more powerful than I anticipated, they're moving everywhere."

I let out an internal snort, powerful? What a riot.

Sebastian suddenly stopped and I ran into his ankles. He pulled out a watch from one of his few pockets and looked at the time, "I must search later, it's time to serve my master his tea."

The butler made an abrupt three sixty and though he seemed to have lost interest in me I caught him looking over his shoulder to see if I was still there or not.

As we neared the kitchen a large explosion rattled the nearby area. I jumped and ducked for cover as the door was blown off it's hinges.

Sebastian looked completely unfazed and he walked into the smoke. A moment later he came out holding a man by his collar with a cigarette sticking precariously out of his mouth, "Hey let me go Sebastian!" the man punched the air and twisted this way and that to try and free himself from the butler's iron grip.

"Bardroy please refrain yourself from cooking in the kitchen, especially when it is nearing time for me to serve tea to the young master."

The one known as Bardroy deflated and Sebastian put him down, after a few seconds he noticed me. He smiled softly and put a hand out.

"Well hey there little one, what are you doing here?" I walked over and sniffed his hand, it smelled like charcoal and burning embers, a lot like hell actually.

I meowed up at him and he picked me up gently before going into the kitchen, "Hey Sebastian, is this one of your strays?"

Sebastian turned his head just enough so we could see his eyes flash a deadly red, "Put her down Bardroy," he said in a warning tone.

I felt a shiver go down my spine and I felt it go down the man's as well. The man set me down on the floor swiftly and backed away, "Sure Sebastian, s-sorry I'll be sure to leave your cat alone from now on okay?" with that he ran out the door, leaving a small dust cloud in his wake.

Sebastian's eyes returned to normal and I've never been more curious in my life. I didn't understand what was Sebastian's deal, was he crazy or something?

I meowed, but he kept his back turned. I meowed again a little louder, this time he turned heel and looked at me before sending me a soft amused smile, "What is wrong Radiance?"

"Meow…" I said softly.

In a flash a bowl of milk was placed before me, "Are you hungry?" I wasn't, but there was milk in front of me, and my cat half needed to eat just like my demon side. Usually the tasteless souls satisfied both sides but after one lick of the sweet drink I couldn't stop.

I licked the bowl clean and gave a satisfied yawn of approval.

Sebastian finished up the process of boiling the water and placed the kettle onto the rolling cart. He walked out the door and I followed just for the Hell of it.

After serving his master tea Sebastian continued to search for this now infamous demon he was sensing, while I laughed the entire time.

As he searched he seemed to only get more and more frustrated. He only paused briefly to send an incredulous look my way before saying, "It's not you is it?"

I was happy at first, thinking he had figured it out but instead I wanted to test him and I just blinked at him before meowing. I was mentally screaming at him that yes, yes I was but he didn't seem to get the full message.

He smiled, "No you are different, but I don't think you are different enough to stand at demon level."

Sebastian walked away and I sent him a glare. Frustrated I began walking the other way, he caught me in an instant.

Sebastian continued to carry me around the mansion, sometimes wondering aloud to himself and other times petting my head in silence. At one point he even admitted once more that he believed I was more than a mere house cat, in which to that I happily agreed.

When the day was drawing to a close I had finally managed to escape Sebastian's claws. I scaled the rooftop and found the window to Jacob's room partially open. I crawled in and just as I settled onto the bed Jacob came in with a towel around his waist.

I watched in amusement as Jacob started in surprise, trying to pull up the towel to cover his body like a female would.

"Oh Radiance you surprised me… how did you get in?"

I gestured my head towards the window and rolled around to get comfortable, "Tomorrow, I wish to stay at your side. The butler of the manor seems to have grown an unhealthy attachment to me and it has become quite tiresome."

Jacob nodded readily in agreement, "Yes I agree. I would prefer you close. I felt uneasy being alone with Ciel. There is nothing wrong with the boy it's just that… the mood of the room is always somber and I'm unsure if an unseen enemy will come crashing through that large window of his."

I nodded, "Of course Jacob, I will do what I can."

Someone poked at my side and my eyes opened widely. In the dark I could easily make out Jacob's tall silhouette.

"Yes Jacob how may I serve you?"

Jacob twisted at the bottom of his pajama shirt, "I wish to go for a walk I cannot sleep, unfortunately I don't know my around the mansion nor do I really feel safe. Will you escort me out on a quick walk around the garden?"

I nodded, "Indeed I will."

I hopped off the bed and made my way towards the door. When it did not open I turned to see Jacob a few feet away, "Would you mind changing back for this exploration? I'd feel safer with a human face."

"Of course, anything for you Jacob, may I suggest that you turn around and cover your ears?"

Jacob's eyes widened but he didn't question me further as I quickly changed back into my original state. I flexed my fingers and readjusted my bonnet. Curling my tail under my skirt I opened the door, "This way Jacob."

My contractor walked silently next to me and we crept down the hall clouded in shade. The moon wasn't present yet small rays managed to peak behind the thick clouds in the sky.

As I opened the back door for Jacob I noticed as he inhaled the fresh scent of air greedily. A faint sheen of sweat coated his forehead and I blinked in surprise. Jacob had had a nightmare.

We stood there for another moment before Jacob suddenly stood straight and began walking in an obscure direction.

As he walked he began to chat quietly with me, perhaps to rid the images still residing in the depths of his mind, "I have no medicine left Radiance. I'm unsure of what I will do should I fall ill before the code is cracked."

I sent him a sidelong glance, "Would you wish for me to retrieve more Jacob?"

He shook his head hesitantly, "No… no I don't think it's wise. I know you're fast but I don't wish to be unguarded for long."

I nodded, "I understand Jacob. May I ask what sickness befalls you?"

"Chelsea did this to me," he stated silently.

"So it is of demon origin," I said, more to myself than anything but he nodded in agreement, "How much time is left since the last injection?"

"A little over a month, and yes it's demon origin. The cure was from headquarters. I don't believe I've told you about my work yet have I?"

I shook my head, allowing him to continue, "It's a special organization. We work underground, we've been trying for years to unmask the mystery of supernatural beings. I've never made a contract before, it's usually unnecessary but in this case, things have run much to far for me to catch up. The-"

Splintering wood caught our attention. We turned towards the noise just as a second tree hit the ground.

"W-What's happening?" Jacob asked fearfully, "Is it… please tell me it isn't Chelsea!"

I narrowed my eyes, "What I am sensing is nothing nearly as powerful as her. Hmm, it seems as though they have a pet… I smell… dog."

My face crinkled with disgust and I readied for battle with the demon hound. In Hell it was a constant for me to protect myself from the Hellhounds, they wanted to destroy the cat within me along with whatever else they could get a hold of. Needless to say, over the many years I've gotten very good at fighting demon hounds.

A growl and the shaking of leaves was the only warning I got before the dog attacked. I turned and saw two rows of sharp teeth pointed in my direction. Gritting my teeth, I braced for impact. The hound crashed into me and sent me flying back into the nearest tree. He continued to chase me and I jumped over his head and let the beast run headfirst into the forest.

With a howl of dissatisfaction the pup gave chase again, leaping into the air towards me. I sent a kick towards it's abdomen and the dog fell with a yelp.

A jingle sounded in my ear and I noticed the small glint when the moon came out briefly. The animal had a chain and I smirked before grabbing the item and hurling the creature off into the forest.

Wiping the dirt from my hands I turned to Jacob who was shivering nearby, "What _was_ that thing?"

"A demon hound Jacob, no need to fret they are virtually harmless," I folded my hands behind my back and smiled, satisfied that the fight had only lasted a mere minute. I was surprised that I had not sensed the beast before but the only answer I could come up with was that it had been too far away, there was plenty of woods for the creature to hide in and now that I had come to that conclusion I felt better that I hadn't inadvertently failed Jacob.

"C-can we go back in?" Jacob asked wearily, his eyes darted around frantically as if the dog would jump out suddenly.

"Certainly," I followed a few feet behind, lingering to make sure the demon hound would not make a sudden reappearance.

I could not sense Sebastian in the immediate area but just to be sure I changed back. I was afraid that if he saw me, right now as I was, he would attack with no remorse. Not even bothering to check that my contract was real.

I led Jacob back to his room quickly, waiting until he opened the door and darting past him to leap up onto the bed. Jacob, perhaps now used to me and my quirks, didn't even bat an eyelash as he fell on top of the sheets.

Jacob let out a short laugh and my ears twitched towards the noise, "Now I'd _really_ like it if you stayed close after the encounter with that… uh thing, I don't wish to be killed just yet."

I laid down, "Certainly Jacob, now I assume you have a rather busy day ahead of you tomorrow so I suggest you try to get a good nights rest, I will be close by should you require my assistance."

"Yes, you're right… but I don't know if I can, I can still feel the adrenaline pumping through me. Do you have any tricks to help me go to sleep?"

I swished my tail, "I can sing you a lullaby if you wish."

The bed moved and Jacob got under the covers to get comfortable, "If it's not too much."

Sitting up I sat down and closed my eyes. I pulled up an old lullaby from deep within the recesses of my mind and I began to softly thump my tail on the bed, creating a soft surreal rhythm, _"Dormi, amice, dormi –sunt qui dicunt vitam beatam esse: dicunt, dicant, nesciunt. Dormi, amice, dormi –veniet dies-"_

"What language is that?" Jacob interrupted, from his voice I could tell he was growing tired and he most likely wouldn't remember what I say in morning but I answered him nonetheless, "It is Latin Jacob, now sleep. _Quo tibi erit larga, largissima quies. Dormi, amice, dormi – aderit mox mihi, tum tibi ultima, optima nox.*****"_

I heard soft snoring and I smiled softly before lying down, and closing my eyes.

* * *

***Sleep, my friend, sleep –They say that life is blissful. They say, let them say, they don't know what they say. Sleep, my friend, sleep – The day will come that you will enjoy plentiful, most plentiful calm. Sleep, my friend, sleep – soon there will be the last, kindest night for you and for me.**

** Hopefully that's the right translation, trust me though if you Google translate it the words are all weird and stuff and I don't trust Google so if this isn't the actual translation, well it's damn near close! Sorry if you happen to be fluent in Latin.**


	4. IV

**So yeah... please, please, PLEASE, tell me if Ciel get's OOC. I don't want little Shieru to turn into some crazy fanfic creature, that goes for *future* characters as well. *Wink wink*.**

* * *

**IV**

"Hello again, Ciel, I look foreword to finding the answer to this code."

"Afternoon Jacob," the one known as master to Sebastian sent me a look of irritation, "I see you brought your pet again."

"I am deeply sorry. I am aware you said you are allergic to cats but I remembered last night that Radiance does not have the type of fur that could cause you to be uncomfortable."

The boy blinked, "I see you are adamant on keeping her near. Very well she may stay for now."

I swished my tail and tuned out their voices by listening to the sound of the clock. I was truly at ease that I did not have to spend another day in Sebastian's firm grip. With that notion, I knew Jacob was more terrified then anything after last night.

Several minutes into their conversation the boy couldn't seem to take it. Even though I was well out of sight and as silent as could be, the mere thought of me being there seemed to drive him off the edge.

"Jacob I must apologize but your pet must go for us to continue."

Jacob, for the first time, seemed to go on the defensive, "What is wrong with her presence?"

The blue haired child stood and walked around the desk before pointing an accusing finger at me, "Your pet puts me on edge, I'm afraid I cannot allow her to be in the same room as I. Normally I don't wish to make a scene like this but the presence of that cat unnerves me."

Jacob bit his bottom lip, "I would really appreciate her stay."

As I stared I took a moment to recall his name, Ciel I believe Jacob had said?

"Well I do not, if you can come up with a compromise I would be more than happy to hear, until then please take your leave."

Jacob stood but he seemed to have had an idea, "Is there a way we could settle this? Perhaps with a duel of sorts?"

Ciel stared for a moment before sending a smirk Jacob's way, I cringed, a smirk like that only meant trouble, "If you truly insist, I have some extra fencing gear on hand, Sebastian," the door opened and we all turned to face the butler.

"Yes, my lord?" He bowed, placing one hand over his chest.

"Get some gear, Jacob and I need to settle something."

Jacob, finally noticing the glint in the boy's eye, gulped. He sent me a pleading look and I nodded, letting him know I will come if any problems arise.

As we walked down the hall I managed to slip away, knowing that Sebastian wouldn't dare leave Ciel's side since he had been called on. I followed outside and slipped in through a slightly ajar window of a large room and I sat back on my hunches as the young lord took a fencing sword in one hand before tossing another to Jacob.

Jacob looked nervous and I sighed, what _had_ he gotten himself in to?

From the sidelines everything went smoothly, from where I was positioned I could see Sebastian quite clearly but there was no way he could have known where I was. I was well hidden and unless he had x-ray vision, which was not possible even for demons, I was safe.

Still though I watched Sebastian intensely, making sure that he didn't turn to look in my direction, if I was forced to change I wanted him to figure it out on his own rather than me blatantly switching forms in front of his eyes.

I heard the clank of metal hitting the floor and I wrenched my sight from Sebastian. The match seemed to be already over and Ciel held the balled point towards Jacob's throat. My hackles raised, but he didn't look to be in serious danger, yet.

When the point inched closer so did I, "Jacob you have lost, I _will_ resort to violence if you do not agree to rid the cat."

Jacob's eyes flared with anger and I found myself somewhat amused, "What have you got against a mere kitten? Your butler seems to love them yet you seem to wish to shun them to the cold? Radiance is very special and I need her nearby what is it that you do not understand about that?"

Ciel's eye narrowed and he raised the weapon, ready to strike.

I rushed down, in the blink of an eye I had changed and blood flowed from a fresh cut and it coated my arm as the earl of the house brought the whip-like weapon down in anger.

The boy stared at me in mild shock and mild amusement. Ciel set the still bloodied weapon down at his side and put a hand on his hip, "Who are you?"

"I am merely a maid Sir, here to serve and protect my master," I gestured towards Jacob. Even though I was referring to him as master, it wasn't addressing him as 'master' therefore it wasn't breaking any orders.

Ciel eyed me up and down before sending a quick glance over his shoulder at Sebastian, "I can only assume by your sudden appearance that you are the one that has my butler running around on the fritz?"

I peered over Ciel at Sebastian who not only seemed surprised, but also somewhat shocked at my sudden appearance, yet at the same time the intensely satisfied look on his face at the knowledge that I was real was terrifying.

I bowed and looked back to the boy, "I apologize Sir, I knew he was anxious but I was under Jacob's order."

He scoffed at me, "You call him by his name? That's hardly fitting for a maid."

Jacob intervened, "I requested it, it is something I prefer over master, I am not of noble blood like you, Sir."

The boy's eye narrowed ever so slightly, "It amazes me how you were able to... Never mind we have business to attend to, Sebastian prepare Jacob and I a meal I must speak with him and his maid alone."

Sebastian bowed, "Yes my lord," I eyed him cautiously as he walked out.

Jacob stood and brushed the dirt from his clothing, "I'm sorry Ciel, it just didn't feel right to bring her in as a maid."

The dark haired boy threw down his weapon, coating the floor with my deep red viscous blood and he sighed, "This is a mansion Jacob, it wouldn't have mattered either way, and now that I am aware of her demon status I find it all the more fitting that she is not present in the room with us."

Somewhere in the back of my mind I found it highly amusing that he knew of what I was immediately. Perhaps the human world was much more different than what my demonic master says it is.

"But Lord Phantomhive-"

Ciel sent Jacob a sharp glare, "I will not have it, I do not enjoy being in the company of other demon's beside Sebastian, I assume you are aware of that fact?"

Jacob nodded slowly, "Alright I… suppose I understand."

I noticed the glare in the Phantomhive boy's eye had lessened slightly, "It's nothing personal, I've dealt with one too many demons in that past that I would much rather avoid the problem altogether. You needn't worry Jacob, should you call on her I can guarantee she will not let you down. Along those lines Sebastian is always close at hand," he stated, trying to ease Jacob's fear.

"O-okay," Jacob said shakily.

"Good, now I will be waiting in my office, I will give you two time to work out a plan," Ciel walked past us, as he brushed past my shoulder, rather forcefully, I caught a whiff of something sharp.

I could only assume that the smell was his soul, it was powerful, deliberate, but all the same deadly, it seemed all too potent. The soul had a sharp scent of purity and it left me frazzled for a moment as I tried to right my senses.

Ignoring my intincts for the moment, I turned back to face Jacob, "What do you suggest Jacob?"

"Since he knows what you are I guess… I guess you have no choice but to help out right?" Jacob said while sending me an awkward smile, "Ciel still doesn't want anyone in the room by the looks of it but the option to call for you is always available correct?"

I nodded, "Correct indeed."

"Alright then, go and maybe help Sebastian."

"As you wish," I left the room and walked down the hall.

As I walked I made my way to the kitchen where Sebastian was situated, I was to see if he required any assistance, along those lines hopefully he had by now figured out that I was the cat. If he didn't get it then I'll just nonchalantly slap him in the face with my tail.

I was a little tired of parading around as a cat at this point and I was especially tired of getting fat off of the fish and milk he fed me. Sebastian had hopefully learnt who I really was and at the very least he would leave me alone.

Pausing at the door I took in a deep breath, hoping that Sebastian wouldn't annihilate me on sight. From the look he gave me in the previous room, I can only assume that my death was a very viable option to him.

I walked into the room and immediately the mood changed from simple to deathly, "So there you are," Sebastian said with a hint of malice in his voice.

"Here I am," I said, assuming- hoping - he had caught on to my other form.

Sebastian whipped around and sent me a smirk before he continued to cook his masters meal, he turned down the flame on the stove and placed a lid on the pot to boil.

"I'm glad you finally showed up, now tell me, what is a demon like you doing around here?"

"I'm contracted with the one known as Jacob," I stated.

He turned his head to give me a look with one dark eyebrow raised, "On a first name basis are we?" he said with a smirk.

I blinked, "He requested it, and I do as he asks," I said hoping my voice didn't sound nearly as shaky as I thought it did.

Sebastian's smirk widened and he closed his eyes for a moment, "You do realize what a foolish deal you've made correct? Or did you know he was coming here? So you could try to steal what's mine?" his body turned to me, his red eyes locking with mine and glowing bright.

I backed away, "And you realize what I am right?" I asked nervously, I was hoping he knew I was an Infusion and therefore killing me was a waste of time, there were some demons in the world who felt somewhat sorry for our position and lack of power, most of those however are the one's who created the Infused.

Sebastian took a step foreword, "I am _fully_ aware, and I know what you are after."

He raised his hand towards me and his fingers laced around my neck and my eyes widened, "After what? I am here to serve Jacob!"

I began to panic as his grip tightened, "How strange, I thought you would put up more of a fight."

The door opened behind us and Sebastian dropped me in an instant, I fell to the ground rubbing my neck, I felt the heat from his burning hands and I covered it to let the marks heal.

Across the room a blond haired boy walked in happily, hair clips held his bangs back and he had a straw hat dangling from his neck, "Sebastian!" he asked in a honey sweet voice, I cringed, "Do you know where Plu-Plu is?"

"I don't know nor do I care, Finnian. I have some business to attend to, now if you'll excuse me," he shoved the boy back out the door and as soon as he was out of sight Sebastian had turned back towards me, eyes glowing.

Or so I assumed, I high-tailed it out of there, I jumped out the closest open window and began to transform mid-air, he wouldn't hurt Radiance the cat so I was hoping I'd make it out alive.

Big mistake.

First, I should really remember that when dealing with a high class demon they can sense you at all times. Two, they are way stronger and _way_ faster than I could_ ever _hope to be. Third, I was so toast, as I've heard human's say.

I hit the ground with a thud, Sebastian on top of me holding me by the scruff of my neck, "Whatever you think I'm after you're wrong, I'm not after anything except for Jacob's soul," I choked out.

"His soul is worthless," he countered back as he hauled me to my feet to whisper in my ear.

"To you maybe," I attempted to pry his fingers off my neck.

"How could something so tasteless be of worth to a demon such as yourself?"

I scoffed, "Such as myself? I must have been mistaken when I thought you were a high ranking demon, do you seriously think I'm as strong as you assume?"

Sebastian tilted my head back and he looked into my eyes, the harsh edge that was there fading slightly, "Of course I do, this feeling, I've never sensed anything like this before, your power is different from anything I've ever experienced."

I felt the tension in the air drop, it was me realizing that this demon has never met an Infusion before. I let out a short, dry laugh, "Nothing you've ever experienced," I repeated silently.

I sighed and started to remove myself from him. He didn't let me go at first but I wrenched his hand away so I could speak to him face to face.

"I won't let you have him," Sebastian said with a straight face, I realized just how different he was when he wasn't playing with cats.

"Him? Look, Sebastian, I'm _nothing_ like what you think I am. You've obviously never met an _Infusion_ before, I am the lowest class of demon out there, that's why I took this contract, I can finally have a taste of a real soul! Even if it's the runt of the litter."

Sebastian blinked, and the rest of the hostility in the air disappeared and was replaced by confusion, "An Infusion?" in a flash he was behind me again and he lifted up my hair to see the mark there, the mark of the Infused.

"You are…" he stepped back and his face went from shocked to it's normal bored, "my apologies, I felt the presence of another demon and I assumed they were after my young master."

"Ciel? No, not me, I can tell there is something special about him but my senses aren't honed in on those type of things. Besides my weak stomach probably couldn't handle his flavor."

He raised an eyebrow "You're a demon of course you could handle it," he said and walked around to face me.

I shook my head, "I don't think I could, I'm only half demon, it's a perk of being an Infusion."

Sebastian blinked and we went back inside via still open window.

Once reentering the kitchen I stood there for a moment, "Is there something I can do to help?"

He turned his head slightly to the left as if in thought, "I suppose so. I am still preparing lunch for the young master and our guest, I will make my half and you can prepare yours if you wish."

I nodded and took up the space next to him and started chopping a salmon that was in the fridge. Some time later I couldn't help but ask why he thought I was dangerous, "What made you think I was so powerful? I thought you had just caught on to my little rouse."

"Rouse?" he raised an eyebrow and gave me a sidelong glance.

"Yes, here's a hint, my name is Radiance," I responded finally just putting it out in the open.

Sebastian stopped stirring the contents in the pot for a moment. He blinked, then closed the lid before admitting, "I had no idea. At first I thought your 'Jacob' was the demon, but he was so average and humanly I knew there had to be one nearby. Why were you in your animal form?"

"He requested it, and it's not my animal form, at least not in the way you mean it. As an Infusion we can transform fully into our other half, I just so happen to be a cat, some remnants of our other half do poke out though see?" I waved my tail in the air and Sebastian suddenly seemed transfixed by it.

I let out an airy laugh, "You must really love cats," I said as I put my tail away.

"I do adore them," I heard the clink of a dish and saw him pull out a bowl and two cups.

"May I ask what made you so obsessed with me?" he didn't answer, "Sebastian?" still, I received no answer, I sighed, "I would like to know why Sebastian, it's a rather odd thing to do as a demon."

When he didn't answer I went back to cooking, if he truly did not wish to tell me then there was no way I could force it out of him, so I let it drop for the moment. I threw in a couple of spices with the fish frying on the stove when Sebastian's shadow crept over me, his tall frame hovering over mine.

"For a brief moment," he said quietly and suddenly, breaking the silence, "I thought there was such a thing as demon cats. I was overjoyed."

"So you _did_ think my cat form was demonic?"

"It felt thrown around, I couldn't sense you properly. When I noticed a faint yet familiar feel was coming off of you I thought there were _two_ demons around. Did you know you have a different feel in your other form? A _very_ different feel?"

I shook my head, "I did not actually, but I appreciate the information."

Turning my head I saw Sebastian begin to robotically clean the dishes. He had finished his half of the meal and I was nearly done with my preparations as well, we were going to serve lunch together so as not to embarrass the others' master.

As I continued I sent him a smile, "You're always welcome to visit me in Hell, it's not like I've got something better to do with my time anyway."

He turned towards me and just stared for a moment, from the look in his eyes I knew he missed cats when he went back home, the look of actual sadness on a demon's face was extremely odd, along with any type of real emotion. It's not that our kind doesn't have emotion, but any feeling besides hunger towards human-kind is rare. Then again, he wasn't feeling sad for a human, but for himself and his own situation.

Sebastian continued to stare for a moment before placing his prepared tray on the push cart. I placed the finishing touches on mine and placed it next to his.

"Perhaps I will," he stated after we were halfway to his master's office.

I blinked, and smiled softly as we walked down the hall.


	5. V

**Yay the current to this story is picking up some :D!**

**I noticed in the reviews that yes, I am an idiot. This story is set in the 1800's so I don't know what possessed me to put a microwave in the hotel room :P thank you Paxloria.**

**Also, again to that same reviewer, no because Ciel sent Sebastian out and remember he says, "You have a _very_ different feel as a cat" or something, well Ciel knew but Sebastian's demon side was blinded by a moment of pride as he finally found the demon whom he at the time believed was going to steal his master's soul since Jacob's was virtually useless in his eyes. *Whew***

**Yes, I read your comments, and I love you all :D In the non-creepiest way possible.**

**Lastly, (may as well answer right?) to Kelly the guest, we'll have to wait and see ;) Radiance gave her name because remember she's a newly contracted this is her first time *snicker* so even demons make mistakes.**

* * *

**V**

"Worthless mutt," I muttered under my breath as I smoothed down my now ripped outfit.

"Are you alright Radiance, do you require assistance?" I heard a voice call from above. I craned my neck to see Sebastian sticking his head out the window. It's only been three weeks since he had learned of my true identity and while I thought it would solve the problem, it may have made it all the worse.

"I am perfectly capable Sebastian," I answered, tossing the dog now known as Pluto to the side. Earlier this morning Jacob commented on how lovely the garden was, even if it seemed mildly bare of flowers, particularly lilies. He suggested I do the owners of the home a favor and plant a few colorful florets around to liven the place up.

Along those lines, since Sebastian had come to the revelation that I was, in fact, the same Radiance as the kitten, he seemed to invade my space even more. At first he seemed merely interested in the fact that I was and Infusion but now it was just getting ridiculous, most things do not hold a demon's interest for very long.

Whenever the butler had a moment of free time, he'd tag along with whatever I had to do, if there was anything to do since he would just brush me off saying he was the butler of the manor and therefore it was his duty, not mine.

To be honest though I wasn't sure if I found it flattering from all the attention I was getting, or if it was becoming a nuisance. I was at the stage where I decided to just let it be and hope for the better.

Pluto jumped again, he had only ripped my dress because he was so close and he was in his human form so I didn't recognize him other than by scent.

I let out a hiss and as I reached out to grab him by the scruff of his neck there was a flash of black and the gray furred hound was sailing across the sky. Sebastian stood before me, probably thinking he was a knight in shining armor or something alike.

I growled and picked at my skirt, "I was doing just fine on my own."

Sebastian gave me his all knowing and ever present smirk, "Ah but your dress is ripped, allow me to sew it for you."

He reached for the hem of my dress and I swatted his hand away, "_I _will fix my outfit Sebastian," I said sternly, he probably just wanted to play with my tail again.

I found that Sebastian was trying to find every excuse in the book to either knock my bonnet off so he could see my ears, or make me angry enough that my tail will come lashing out. So far, every attempt as worked. I may be demon, but I also have human in me_,_ therefore I was more likely to show human tendencies, even if it disgusted me at times.

Sebastian was, to be quite blatant, truly obsessed with me, or at the very least the animalistic side of me. We've had several discussions on where he could find me in our realm and every time I told him I could be located at Lucifer's house. Still though, he didn't believe me.

He did seem rather interested in the bit about being a Demon Infusion, he seemed to be genuinely curious as to what it was like. It was because of this sole reason I didn't push him away because he was one of the very few and very rare demons that wanted to willingly be near one of my kind.

"Are you positive my lady?" along with his other antics he had taken partial to calling me "my lady" at times when he truly wished to do something for me.

I sighed, "If you insist but I am going to change first."

I may be part demon, but I cannot fix my clothing as fast as he could, so usually when it came down to things that would take me twice as long I let Sebastian do the work.

Said butler followed behind closely, his obsession had not gone unnoticed by the other member's of the house. Since my official arrival I had met the other maid, the cook, and the gardener boy who usually was out in the woods rather than in the immediate back yard.

No one dared to comment on it, but I knew they were all thinking the same thing, Ciel and Jacob included, "_What is Sebastian thinking?"_

Shutting the door before Sebastian could enter the room, I swiftly changed outfits before reopening the aperture and thrusting the wrecked clothing into his awaiting hands.

I walked passed him and while he didn't try to stop me I could feel his eyes on my back until I turned the corner and was out of his sight.

Letting out a sigh I walked away as quickly as I could, aiming to bring Jacob his lunch since it was nearing noon. In the kitchen I was surprised, though I really shouldn't have been, to see Sebastian already there. We always prepared lunch for our contractors together, it was a habit we had grown comfortable doing with one another.

Sebastian had become increasingly more interested in me after I had told him that I was one of three cat infusions. There was myself, which he said I was a normal semi-domestic house cat, - who apparently had the silkiest black fur - there was my older friend who was a lion, and another whom I've never met but I've hard about him being a Bengal tiger.

The fact that I was about head sized, since I was in the literal sense a kitten, Sebastian wanted to be around me even more, if that was possible, treating me like I'm a travel sized object rather than a living creature.

While we cooked I decided to bring up a new topic that had been on my mind for awhile, "You do know after my contract is fulfilled I will go back to Hell. I don't know how long yours will take but I can already sense mine will be coming to an end soon. Meeting me at Lucifer's home will be difficult unless you are on good terms with him."

Sebastian smirked, "No one except his mate and children are on good terms with him, may I ask how you ended up with a such a demon?"

I sighed and stirred the pot, "He bought me, Infusions can be sold as maids, or anything else," silence filled the room and I was rather grateful. I let the quiet take over and only the sound of boiling water could be heard.

After lunch I went back outside to continue tending to the garden, my feline half enjoyed the warm fresh air and the heat of the what seemed to be rare sun even though my demon side partially despised it. Sebastian decided to come help for awhile, he said it was merely to make sure Pluto would leave me alone, and he stayed close by until we had finished.

As we walked back inside I was startled when Sebastian began to speak, "My master seems unusually content with yours."

I smiled and out of the corner of my eye I could see the butler looking at me, "Does he now?"

"Yes, that soul may be rather bland but I do believe it would make an excellent meal for you. Your 'Jacob' has enough flavor in him for you to feel satisfied if you've never had a soul as you've claimed. "

While my face held no expression, I was secretly happy Sebastian had told me that bit of information. I was beginning to worry that Jacob would be just like the souls Hell, and while I was hoping for something better my distress still bubbled up in the back of my mind.

Behind us someone came running down the hall. The two of us turned in unplanned sync to see Jacob running up happily, with Ciel following a few feet behind, "We've almost solved it Radiance!" he said with a wide grin, beaming like a child receiving a birthday present.

I smiled softly, "You've cracked the code?"

He nodded and Ciel joined the group, "Just about, there's one man I know who can break the last line so the four of us must depart immediately. Sebastian, ready the carriage."

The butler bowed deeply and I turned to Jacob, "Come help me gather some things Radiance."

"Of course," we went our separate ways and in Jacob's appointed room he grabbed a few things that I assumed he thought were of use. Things such as his pocket knife, and his hat that hid his still bandaged mark. He was a polite man, so it didn't come as a surprise that he had left it off our entire stay here.

Wherever we were going I was glad Sebastian would be coming with. It's not that I couldn't handle myself, but if by chance we were to run into something, anything, that wanted us dead I wasn't entirely sure how well I could handle them. In the short weeks we've been here in the Phantomhive household I've learned a bit of Ciel's experience from Sebastian, from the Angels to Shinigami, I had no idea what we could possibly come in contact with when Ciel was around.

I could stand my ground against a Shinigami, Angels would probably kill my demon half and leave me stuck in my other form, or worse try to purge it out of me, but with Sebastian I felt more confident.

I shook my head at the thought as we walked down the hall towards the front door. I didn't like Sebastian, at least not like that. It's just that, after some time of being obsessed over, one tends to get used to it.

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts once more I began to step into the open carriage door after Jacob.

A hand stopped me from entering, "Jacob and I must speak for awhile longer, I apologize but you must ride up top with Sebastian," even though Ciel knew of what I was, he seemed to want me to disappear should he enter the room. He was certainly interested in Sebastian's obsession over me, one could see it clearly on his usually stoic face, but other than that he couldn't care less.

I blinked and the bowed, "It is no trouble," I stepped out and made my way to the front side that wasn't occupied by the demon. As I made my way up another hand presented itself to me, this time offering me help. I took it, though it wasn't needed, and Sebastian hauled me up into the seat next to him.

With a flash of reigns the horses took off in a gentle trot. It was silent and I couldn't hear what the two men were speaking about so I let it be. I watched the scenery go by with a small smile, enjoying the familiar scent of pine needles.

Something touched my tail and I whipped my head around to see it lying on Sebastian's shoulder. I pulled it off and turned away, "My mistake," I said.

"Your mistake is my pleasure," Sebastian stated coolly. I gave him a look and he only smirked and sent me a sidelong glance.

"Perhaps it gives you too much pleasure," I chortled back and his smirk grew wider.

"If one loves it there is no such thing as too much," giving up, I turned away from the demon who was smarter than I and stared up at the sky. The clouds were fluffed and plump, as if they were peaches ready to be picked. A bird flew by and I watched it flap it's delicate wings once before it rode off the generosity of the wind.

I let out a sigh and my tail hit something solid again.

I groaned internally, there were three habits that I couldn't possibly break. The first was smoothing down my dress when it felt crinkled to me, the second was flicking my ears when I was irritated, and the third was swishing my tail when that half of me was content.

A hand began to stoke the end and I felt my face turn red before pulling away the appendage, "I would appreciate it if you didn't grope me, Sebastian." I sent the demon an icy glare and he only smiled back.

"Then you shouldn't tempt me so," I growled, Sebastian was the only one who could possibly ever infuriate me to such a degree. I knew it was just because he wanted to see me as a cat.

An idea popped into my head, why fight it? I thought, so with that notion I hopped off the now fast moving carriage.

Sebastian turned with a somewhat worried look on his face and I came around the other side and meowed, "I didn't go anywhere fool."

He snapped his attention back to me and he smiled, "My that's a dangerous form for you to be in," he smirked.

I rubbed against his now stiff arm, "For you, or for me?"

"Perhaps both of us," his smirk grew ever wider.

Sebastian was terribly obsessed with cats, as I've known since day one and have been learning ever since. Some days it was fun to mess with him other times I wished to be let out of his grip. Truthfully though this was only the second time upon arrival that I had changed.

"I'll go back to normal when we get there," I padded my way across his leg and settled into his lap. It was still cold outside and this form didn't take kindly to it. Besides, while he was driving I could relax, it's not something demon's in contract do, ever, but I was an Infusion, therefore in this form I had little to no boundaries.

Sebastian patted my head and the ride continued. Sometime later a soft nuzzle to my ear woke me, "We are here my lady."

I opened my eyes and stretched, I yawned widely and flashed my canines at Sebastian who seemed to adore my every move. I hopped off and transformed quickly, opening the door for the two in the back.

I held out my hand but only Jacob took it, Ciel went immediately to Sebastian and he said something for a brief moment before hurrying off. Looking ahead I saw that were at a place called the Undertaker's.

Walking in, the place seemed silent and dreary at first but I soon sensed a presence that seemed thoroughly pleased with life.

"Well, well if it isn't little Ciel!" a voice cooed from behind us, Jacob jumped and I turned my head to see a man sitting up out of a coffin, my eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

I leaned in towards Sebastian who was standing right next to me, "Does this happen often."

"Every time we come here, the young master and I are quite used to it," the gray haired man readjusted his hat and climbed out of the casket. I couldn't see his eyes since his thick bangs covered them and I blinked when the man was suddenly standing before me.

He giggled and I cocked an eyebrow, "You're a new face," he turned his, what I only assumed to be, gaze towards Jacob, "You too, but you're human. Hmm five foot seven, forty-nine, sick, I have just the thing!" the man sauntered away and spread his arms as if presenting something glorious as he stood over a cherry wood coffin, "This will fit you nicely don't you think?"

I heard a groan, "Undertaker no one is dying, yet," Ciel held up the small vile that held the rolled up code, "I have to discuss this code with you, there is one part that I know only you can solve."

Ciel opened the vial and unrolled the slip. While the paper seemed small in the container, it was actually rather long, almost as tall as this 'Undertaker' character was.

"Oh my," the man giggled, "where on earth did you get such a thing? My, my you two are a couple of smarty pants if you've already figured out the rest!"

Ciel's eyebrow twitched, "Just tell us what the last line says Undertaker."

The gray haired Undertaker waved a hand around in dismissal before leading them into a room further back. He set the paper down before setting his chin on top of his entwined hands, "What do I get in return little Ciel?"

The blue haired boy let out a deep sigh and turned towards Sebastian, "Sebastian do something that will-"

"Actually..!" the Undertaker interrupted and we turned to face him, "I think I'd like to see a new face in action, what do you say little one?" the Undertaker was looking right at me and I stared back.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked honestly, and somewhat curiously.

Undertaker let out a snort, "Entertain me my darling."

I looked at Jacob who nodded in approval. With that I stood and faced them, I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do, I had never put on a comedy show before, then again this was no ordinary man, I stared for a few moments, thinking. He wasn't a man I was sure about that, no mortal reeked of death so strongly while not being dead. The only creature I could pinpoint that smell to was a Shinigami. He was strange and the fact that he acted a lot like masters children was strange… an idea sparked in the back of my mind. If he acts like a child, why not entertain him like one? I just hoped my idea would work.

I bowed greatly, "Afternoon," I said and the Undertaker cocked his head.

"Are you talking to me?" he said childishly with a wide grin spread across his face. It was a sign I may be doing something right.

"Well what do you think Sir? Come, come let us dance," I grabbed the Undertaker's hand and twirled him in a circle, his grin grew wider. When Lucifer's daughter was young, Lumia and I used to dance and she would pretend I was her prince, she acted rather human like for a demon. Of course, that was before she started taking contracts and ever since she's become colder, wanting nothing but the taste of a soul on her tongue.

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I twirled the gray haired man and he let out an amused shout and I dipped him low to the ground. I smiled softly, this 'Undertaker' was certainly strange. His bangs moved back and I saw the corner of his unnatural yellow-green iris. His eye color furthered my suspicion, he had to be of Shinigami origin.

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw the others staring at me with mixed emotions. Jacob seemed to be holding back a laugh, Ciel couldn't care less, and Sebastian seemed to be looking elsewhere. I rotated my head just enough to follow Sebastian's line of sight and I noticed I hadn't bothered to curl my tail away.

Surprised, I dropped the Undertaker to the floor and he hit the ground with a thud. I was about to apologize for my incompetence when he started to laugh loudly, he rolled over and banged his fist against the wooden floor. After a moment or two of just the Undertaker laughing wildly he stood and wiped a tear that most likely wasn't there from his cheek.

"That was brilliant my dear," he said before sitting down with a satisfied groan. Picking up the paper the mood changed and he suddenly became serious in that split second, I was mildly surprised.

"This last part is written in the ancient language of the Shinigami, really now where did you acquire this?" he let out a small shrill laugh. His statement proved my theory of what he was.

Ciel pointed his chin towards Jacob, "He found it."

Jacob shrugged, "Headquarters found it."

Undertaker rubbed at his chin in thought, "Well now you were correct when you said I was the only one who could solve this, lucky you," a wide grin spread across his face as he let out a cackle.

"It says 'sticks and stones may break my bones, and one should never dance alone,' darling care for another dance?" the undertaker said while looking in my direction.

I thought a saw a small vein pop of Ciel's forehead, "This is not the time nor the place Undertaker! I order you to read what it says immediately."

Undertaker waved his hand around in dismissal, "As pushy as ever. Fine, fine… now let's see, by the crack of dawn a new era, a blessed curse come down from the heavens. Watch for judgment the demons can't save you, make your last stand. Ooh how cryptic!"

"Make your last stand?" Ciel repeated silently. Jacob and Ciel shared a look of confusion but from the look in both of their eyes I could tell they had something up their sleeves.

Standing swiftly, Ciel picked up the vial and paper before walking out the door without another word. Jacob and I followed and we stood outside the carriage.

"Is that all that needed to be done?" Ciel asked, Jacob nodded his head.

"That's it, I do believe this is the last time I will be seeing you?" Jacob sent Ciel a small sorrowful smile and the boy sent a reassuring one back.

"I suppose so, I've planned to keep the original from the start but here is a copy for you to take back to your headquarters."

Ciel handed Jacob a rolled up piece of paper, a rubber band holding it in place, "I am going to assume I can't change your mind on that."

The boy shook his head and stepped into the open carriage. Sebastian shut the door and turned to me with a smirk, "If you are ever in need my lady do call on me."

I raised an eyebrow, "Oh? And how will you hear me."

He sent me a close eyed smile that showed a hint of sadness, "I will always keep you in the back of my mind my lady." I heard Jacob shuffle from behind and I turned to give him a soft smile assuring everything would be alright.

Then, the two were off.

From atop the carriage Sebastian turned and sent me a small smile before waving once and turning back to the road. I had waved back and now, it was just Jacob and I.

"The contract is fulfilled," he said, "it's over, Radiance…" his voice trailed off and he took in a deep breath. He held out his hand and I took it.

"What about the code?"

"I've been sending it out as Ciel and I translated, headquarters has it all. It's... over now."

I nodded, "I will take you out of view from others," we walked out of town, towards the graveyard where we first met. There was a special place halfway between realms on the river of Styx, unfortunately as an Infusion I had no access to a boat.

I sat Jacob down on the ground and I knelt next to him. Slowly, he pulled off his hat, "Will it… will it hurt Radiance?" he looked up at me with wide brown eyes before blinking away the wetness in his eyes. I remained silent.

I shook my head, "I will make it as painless as possible if that is what you wish."

Jacob looked at the ground and breathed in a shuddering breath, "Please do so."

I licked my lips, excited, and I leaned in.

As my teeth were a hairsbreadth away from coming in contact with his shivering neck, a voice broke the silence.

"I'm not going to let you win so easily, that soul is mine!"


	6. VI

**VI**

Turning my head towards the voice I felt my body stiffen. I now understood why that sigil was so familiar, it belonged to _her,_ it was _hers!_

"So you're Chelsea…" I stood up straight and Jacob opened his eyes, jumping back in fear.

"No… I ordered you to stay away!"

The demon standing across the grave shrugged indifferently, her glowing pink eyes staring at me in the darkness. She flipped the long side of her hair off her shoulder before squinting in my direction.

"You look familiar," she said, ignoring Jacob's question.

I closed my eyes and sent her a soft smile, "Take a guess, Lumia." Lumia's eyes widened, "R-Radiance!" suddenly I was twirling around as she gripped me in a tight hug, "I've… I can't believe I'm about to say this but I've missed you." I looked at her, her bright blue hair was the same as ever, one side was cut short and cropped while the other side was nearly as long as her ankle. Her eyes were as pink as always, and while she was taller she was still the same Lumia as I remembered. She hadn't been back to Hell in over a thousand years, and that's hardly an exaggeration.

Her eyes flashed from me to Jacob and her smile went south, "You… you're going to eat my meal aren't you?"

"I apologize Lumia-" her hand made contact with my face in a loud rough slap and in a flash I was pinned against an old creaking tree.

"I don't accept apologies, he's mine fair and square and if you resist," she turned her head to look at Jacob, "it will be all the more painful for me to take it by force." She jumped off, and Jacob stepped away, "R-Radiance?" he called.

Sitting up, my shoulder popped, I wasn't strong enough to fight her, but if we were going to speak about technicalities Jacob's soul was _mine._

I stood, "Lumia," she turned and stared at me with a venomous gaze, "Why do you want it?" She crossed her arms and a smirk spread across her face, "Why do _you_ want it?" she parroted back.

My eyebrows creased out of annoyance, she may be my demon master's daughter but she could be quite clueless if the mood took her, "Why do you think?"

Her smirk went back to a frown, "Is that anyway to talk to _me_? Your master?"

"I am not your maid as of current, do what you wish back in our realm but here and now, I am the Radiance who serves Jacob."

"You won't win!" Lumia growled before lunging, her anger shrouding her better judgment and her eyes turning a dangerous red.

I jumped out of the way to avoid immediate slaughter but she was faster than I and her finger hooked the edge of my outfit. Pulling me back I heard her voice in my ear. She didn't say anything, she just let out a low maniacal laugh.

Stuck in a pinch I did the only think I could think to do. I knew Lumia like the back of my hand, I've served her for many, many years and I knew all of her quirks and there was only one thing that truly got on her nerves.

"Ouch!" I hit that ground as Lumia let go, "Did you just… no fair you know my weaknesses! No biting, stupid maid."

I flinched as she kicked me. I hit a gravestone and it crumbled under the force of my body.

Sharp fingernails raked their way down my side. I felt liquid gurgle up in the back of my throat and I coughed, splattering blood all over my outfit. I smirked softly, I forgot I could bleed.

My bonnet was lopsided and with another punch to the face it was knocked off, exposing my cat-like ears. Using my tail as one of my only weapons I whipped Lumia across the face and stood, wiping the dark red liquid from my mouth.

I took a step foreword and Lumia giggled annoyingly, "So irritating, please remind me why I missed you."

I blinked, "Lumia-" the roaring sound of a chainsaw interrupted our conversation. From above a figure dropped down while revving the weapon in his hand. The creature slowly turned and sent me a strange smile while licking his lips.

"Hello," he said slowly with a wide smirk.

Worried, I took a step back to stand in front of Jacob, "Who are you?" I asked.

The man flipped his long red hair, "Don't mind me you're just scheduled to die soon, I'm just a bit early today."

My eyes widened, it was a Shinigami. I had never come across one beforehand so I never knew what to expect. The man before me was leaning against a chainsaw idly and I was wrenched from my thoughts as a voice laughed hysterically in the night.

"Looks like I've already won," Lumia said with a leer. With a sudden burst of power she was upon me and I found my body impaled upon a bare tree branch. I coughed and spat my blood on her face. Unlike full fledged demons I only had one body and one form, and this one wasn't going to last much longer.

"I suppose so, unless we can come to an agreement," she wiped the blood off her face in disgust.

"You… filthy creature why would I ever agree to something with you!" She pushed on my shoulder and the branch went further into my chest. I heard another giggle and Lumia and I looked at the Grim Reaper, he waved a hand in dismissal, "Don't mind me, you two just look so wonderful covered in red." Lumia rolled her eyes,

"Shut it you freak," she turned back to me and I looked her in the eyes, preparing for death and believing I had failed Jacob, when something crashed through the tree above our heads.

"What did you call me?" it was what I assumed to be usually high voice of the reaper, only now it was low and dangerous.

Lumia narrowed her eyes at the man, "You're just a Shinigami you don't scare me, by the way, red is a stupid color," she smirked.

The man pushed up his glasses, "You know that girl doesn't have to be the only one to die tonight!" the reaper pulled up what I assumed was his scythe before hauling it over his shoulder and swinging it down towards Lumia's head.

Lumia smirked again. With a flick of her hand the blade was pinched between her fingers, effectively jamming the rotating spikes. The red headed Shinigami blanched.

"My baby!" he cried before falling into a heap and cradling the item, "You're lucky my Sebas-chan isn't here! He'd kick your scrawny, unattractive, butt in no time!"

I quirked an eyebrow, Sebas-chan? Sebas... chan… _Sebastian._

I shook my head, no I couldn't call on him. Even if he gave me the option it couldn't have been more than a friendly gesture since his master was within hearing distance.

"I'll deal with you later, freak," Lumia turned back to me before pushing even more of her weight onto my body. My back hit the trunk that was once only a foot away and I felt my tail flick about in frustration.

I let out a howling screech as she pulled at my left ear, "These thing always have bothered me…" She pulled harder and I writhed in distress, getting splinters in every part of my being and possibly driving the branch even deeper. With a hiss I bit her arm that was dangling precariously in front of my face. She let out a shriek of her own before stepping back.

Baring her teeth she narrowed her eyes. For a moment nothing happened but then a slow, deliberate smirk spread across her face, "I think I'll let you watch as I devour Jacob's oh so precious soul."

She turned abruptly and stalked towards Jacob who was cowering in fear behind a headstone. He tried to run but Lumia caught hold of the back of his neck. I felt desperation rise in my throat, "Shinigami…" I whispered, letting the blood dribble down my jaw.

"Hmm?" he looked at me over his glasses.

"Will you…"

The Shinigami sighed and stood straight, his now fixed scythe at his hip, "Darling I wouldn't help you even if my life depended on it."

I blinked, "I didn't say help me. I was going to ask you to kill that good… for nothing… bitch."

The Shinigami blinked at my weakened state and a wide sadistic smirk spread across his face, "Well in that case honey I suppose I could try a thing or two." He revved his scythe and jumped in front of Lumia, catching her off guard. With a flourish of his blade it was unfortunate to see that the only thing he had cut was her hair, still though it seemed to make her rather upset.

Lumia let out an unattractive roar before leaping at the reaper. The Shinigami dodged with ease and she shook her fists at him. Another loud rev of the machines engine and the two went at it.

The fight, however, did not last very long as the Reaper was tossed carelessly to the side, a bloodied heap of confusion.

I blinked slowly, Lumia turned towards me glowering menacingly, "This is the end of your line Radiance."

With a sigh I leaned my head back into the tree, "I suppose so. Jacob I apologize for not being able to rescue you. I did not know we would run into such a powerful demon and I… have failed you."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jacob swallow thickly, "R-Radiance," he looked towards me and his eyebrows came together in determination, "Isn't there anyone who could help?"

"I am scheduled to die tonight Jacob I cannot-"

"If my Sebby was here he could _so_ win this fight! Besides only us magic beings can interfere!" the red head proclaimed loudly while looking completely dazed. His glasses were cracked and he was wobbling back and forth as he sat up for a mere second before falling back down, eyes rolling to the back of his head.

Jacob's frown deepened and Lumia took a step closer, "Then call on him."

I gave him a look of mild surprise, "So you heard."

He nodded and, stopping her advances, Lumia looked confused, "Call on who?"

"I did, now call on him Radiance."

I forced the rising blood in my throat back down, "I… it is against my nature to do so we don't rely on others to-"

"That's an order!" his voice echoed in the night and time seemed to pause. It was the only order he had directly given me, the others weren't as solid and clear and _demanding _as this one.

I smirked, satisfied that Jacob was learning even at the end of our time, "Of course, anything for you Jacob," I felt the heat intensify in my eyes and I looked towards the sky hoping that wherever he was my voice would reach his ears.

"Sebastian… save Jacob." I heard a laugh.

A low, sultry laugh that reverberated the air, "Yes my lady." In a flash of black Lumia was on the ground a few feet away. I shifted my eyes in his direction and I saw his tall form walking over. He wore a satisfied yet disappointed smirk on his face, "My, my Radiance what have you gotten yourself into?"

Before I knew it I was off the branch and there was a loud screeching voice in everyone's ears, "Sebas-chan!" screamed the red head. I looked up from my position on the ground, unable to move, as the Shinigami prepared to pounce.

Sebastian sidestepped and the man crashed to the ground, I quirked an eyebrow, "Ow… Sebas-chan I'm still sore from earlier do go easy on me!"

Everyone blinked at his statement and I was the first to get myself together, "Sebastian," I said slowly. The demon smirked down at me and I flicked my torn ear in annoyance.

"Yes my lady?"

"I'm not your master don't speak so formally, save Jacob, I will handle Lumia."

His eyebrows went up in interest, "You look unfit for battle my lady shall I dispose of-" Sebastian dodged as Lumia sent a flying kick towards his face.

She landed on the ground behind him gracefully and she let out a huff, "Stay still you freak."

Sebastian clicked his tongue and wave his finger in the air, "Now is that any way for a lady to speak?"

Lumia crossed her arms, "I'm the daughter of Lucifer in case you didn't know, so you should beg for forgiveness before I rip your cold innards from your body."

Sebastian's smirk grew wider, "We'll see who's ripping who's vitals out by the end of our little excursion." Lumia jumped and Sebastian dodged, I watched, somewhat transfixed by the fight. I would never be able to fight like that, to hold my own against someone as powerful as her. I heard the flipping of paper and I turned to see the Shinigami flipping through a thick book.

After a moment of flitting through the pages he looked up at me with a pointy toothed grin, "Sorry dear but according to the records you're still going to die." I let out a small sigh.

"What will happen?"

"Hmm? Oh well let's see… fighting, fighting, more fighting… nngh Sebas-chan appears… Mm then oh right here, pierced by a blade while trying to… protect my Sebas-chan? Hmm you're willing to save him how cute," he growled out at me.

I blinked, "Well since you told me I guess I could just _not_ save Sebastian," I honestly thought the idea was ridiculous, Sebastian didn't need saving he was strong enough.

The man quickly shook his head, "No, no I think you should save him, if you don't I will! My Sebas-chan can always count on me!" The Shinigami spun around as if excited for something, I turned my head back towards the fight. Taking in a deep unneeded breath I began to sit up.

I dragged myself, quite pathetically might I add, towards the tree still dripping with my blood. I felt weaker than I already was for calling on Sebastian but it was order, I couldn't disobey it.

"Grell," Sebastian turned towards us and a loud squeal came from next to me.

"Oh yes Sebastian my love?"

Without even the smallest hint of emotion Sebastian jumped into the air before tossing a couple of what looked to be forks towards Lumia and he gave Grell a strangely seductive look, "It would be greatly appreciated if you offered your hand in this battle." I saw as the aforementioned Grell shuddered with what I could only assume to be pleasure and he jumped into the battle again, not even bothered in the slightest by the previous failed attempt.

While they fought I noticed Grell was more or less a shield but the Shinigami didn't seem to mind at all, I only flinched at his occasional comment, "You know Bassy I can offer my hand in other things too~"

The two fought away and while it was rather evenly matched with Sebastian and Lumia it was beginning to show on Lumia's face that this battle was no longer in her ability to win.

When dawn was beginning to break the blue haired girl jumped up and away, disappearing into the night without another word. My wounds were mostly healed by now and I was able to stand even though I was somewhat wobbly.

Confused, I looked towards the Shinigami, "I thought I was to die."

Sebastian patted my head, his gloved hand gently touching my torn ear, "There will be none of that, my that demon took a number on you," he smirked.

I narrowed my eyes but said nothing more, "I didn't say when you were going to die darling, besides you're still a half demon so of course you get to mess up your own time stream!" the red head grinned widely before frowning when he saw how close Sebastian was to me.

"Sebas-chan is mine missy!" Grell jumped and Sebastian moved us to the side out of his grasp.

"While this will heal eventually, I think it's wise you rest my lady-"

I pushed Sebastian away, "I appreciate the thought but I think it's wiser if I consume Jacob's soul and be on my way as quick as I can. Lumia may be my masters daughter but he wouldn't let her kill me," at least I didn't think so. I tried to keep my hope down as I pictured myself being ripped open by Lumia's vengeful hands.

Either way if I was able to have my first soul I could be at peace knowing I had finally given into my other half. I took a few shaky steps towards Jacob and he stood, finishing the distance, "I'm not sure if I agree with you Radiance, or with Sebastian…"

I stopped and placed my hands behind my back, "It is your call Jacob," I answered somewhat regretfully. I could see in his eyes that even though I was what I was he still cared for me out of human nature. While a feeling like that could never satisfy the normal demon, my other half could take comfort in the loving taste.

There was a long moment of silence. No one bothered to move but tension from the possibility of Lumia returning was so thick it could be cut with a knife. We were expecting her to reappear, perhaps with friends, but after some time of nothing but morning bird calls did we know she wouldn't be coming back anytime soon.

Still though we remained on edge, all except for the Shinigami who looked to be picking leaves out of his scythe.

"I do agree you should rest," Jacob finally said, "however it is also crucial that you…" he didn't finish but we all knew what he meant.

I blinked as Jacob let out a heavy sigh, "I only require some time to-"

"I have and idea," he said suddenly. I nodded my head indicating that I was listening, "you will consume my soul however," he paused, "I want you to stay with Sebastian until the threat of Chelsea is gone. We can do that right?"

I opened my mouth, then shut it, could we? I turned towards Sebastian and he smirked and nodded readily. I pursed my lips, "Yes, it can be done in that way, is that what you choose Jacob?"

He nodded, "Yes, I can rest after I'm gone."

I did a half turn to look back at Sebastian who, oddly enough, seemed to be glowing, "I think that plan suits everyone's tastes quite nicely," I flicked an ear in annoyance, the one that wasn't ruined.

"Are you-"

"You will eat my soul and stay with Sebastian until Chelsea is no longer a threat, that's an order," in all honestly I had no idea where this master-like Jacob had come from but I wished he had been like this from the very beginning.

Smiling softly I curtsied, "Anything for you, Jacob."


End file.
